


8 Persons 5 Hours 3 Doors

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Point of View, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: 999 from Light Field's perspective.





	8 Persons 5 Hours 3 Doors

Metal grating on its familiars shredded the final vestiges of exhaustion from the awaiting man. 

What was he waiting for? Nothing out of the ordinary, he hoped. 

It was only when the acridic scent of rust and water-logged terri cloth seared the blind man’s senses did his sinking feeling take root. 

That, and the ship they were currently aboard. 

“Light! Wake up, we gotta get out of here!” At the girl’s panicked squeak the player’s abdominal muscles contorted and thrust his still sleep warmed face into the cool air. An upthrust arm was all that stood between a man and the loss of all senses as Light Field dug the ridges of his fingers into the flaking edges of the bunkbed support slats above him. 

He didn’t want a repeat of all of the events of 9 years ago, if he could help it. After all, it would be a little silly for a grown man to hit his head upon waking up in an unfamiliar territory. 

Even if he knew exactly where he was. The breeze of his motion teased at the thickening hair that favored irritating his nose when he was kept from sheers for long enough. Brows tensing in thought, the man called to his sister from her place across the confines. 

“There, there, Clover. I know this looks bad but we won’t get anywhere unless we keep our heads about us.” A wet inhalation brought the quick, familiar scuffle of a girl afraid of a nightmare dashing over to his side in the middle of the night. Her fragile, beloved arms tightened about his chest where he sat on the side of a thinly-packed ship’s mattress. His warmth met hers as the tickling of her hair gave way before his fingers to enclose his little sister in his arms. 

“I know, I know.” His gentle touches sculpted the image of his bed-headed charge, her face contorted and wetting the front of his shirt with warm droplets of water. 

“How are we going to get out of this, Light? The last time two siblings were placed together-“ He buried his cool cheek into the mess of her hair. The scent of her hair dye lingered in the depths, giving him more of a time measurement than his own hair could have yielded. 

“Clover.” Her breath hitched against a muffling fabric near his shoulder. “If Cradle thinks they can hurt us in any way after what we know, then we’ll just have to remind them that we’re not children any longer.” Confidence trickled back into the shoulders beneath his arms at the cold tone his voice caught whenever discussing unpleasant, and soon to be violent, subject matter. It was a character flaw, but it strengthened his little sister as they sat there enveloped by steel and uncaring tormentors. 

“Right.” He would have to remind her not to wipe her nose on her sleeve, after all, she was eighteen now. 

He tried not to think of how many birthdays this sadistic ‘game’ had taken from her. The thought would do nothing to help them and the chill it sent through his marrow, while making him unstoppable in one way, it was not the way that would allow him to use his formidable intelligence base to get the two of them out of this. 

In fact, if memory served….

“Does the room look like a puzzle we know?” Springs squealed as Clover lifted herself to her feet, leaving Light alone on the bunk. Hands clapped together in a decisive timbre. 

“I think so, but none of the puzzles should be particularly difficult to an adult. They were designed for children, remember?” He did indeed remember. Twitching his head to the right, the joints of his now-fisted fingers compressed into one another at the one sound he was in no way keen on hearing. 

“What?” With a sound like ice settling, Light lept to his feet, grabbing his sister away from the danger zone she had yet to grasp. 

Glass shattered and a sink turned on. 

“Danger and Epiphany, remember Clover?” 

“Fuck.” On that eloquent note, the two took off, their footsteps and floundering fingers painting a vivid image of the cabin they’d been locked in. As Clover fumbled with a small plastic-coated key, Light froze. 

Now this was interesting. 

Drawing the thick card from the pocket of a jacket he didn’t recall putting on, his index finger exhalted in the raised dots they knew. 

“Player with the bracelet….” 

“There!” Clover kicked at something before fiddling with what seemed to be a handful of credit cards. “What’s that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably (?) never finish this because I lost interest in it shortly after beginning it (it was mostly to waste time on an 8 hour flight).


End file.
